Senbazuru
by Alexeiss
Summary: Mil grullas para un deseo. Mil grullas cada vez que Sora las necesita. Mil grullas para Yamato. Mil grullas para creer en los milagros.


Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen aunque yo pretenda que si y no me pagan, aunque me gustaría.

 **Senbazuru**

Sora podría hacer grullas de papel, perfectas y de pliegues inmaculados, casi con los ojos cerrados.

El arte de la papiroflexia era su favorito cuándo de buscar paz y calma se trataba, de pequeña, antes de los partidos de futbol, dejaba en la banca un perro o una flor de origami. Cuándo discutía con su madre se llenaba su escritorio de las flores de papel más bellas y las más arrugadas también.

Pero perfeccionó el arte de darle forma a las grullas en medio del caos.

Cuándo a su padre le atacó el cáncer, Sora no lloró ni desesperó. Tomó un par de tijeras, se dirigió a su cuarto y cortó mil cuadrados de papel perfectos y los dobló uno a uno, cada vez más rápido y cada vez mejor, hasta que mil grullas de papel inundaron el suelo. Las puso una a una en hilos transparentes, de a diez y de a veinte, y las colgó en el despacho del profesor Haruhiko.

Tenía diecisiete años.

Cuándo Yamato se fue al espacio y la dejó sola, con el vientre abultado, un beso en los labios y una promesa en cada estrella, Sora recordó sus grullas de papel.

Tomó sus tijeras y cortó mil cuadrados de papel, con el pulso firme y precisión de diseñadora. Plegó cada trozo de papel hasta que de cada uno nació una grulla mientras le hablaba a una hija que aún no nacía de las maravillas del espacio y de la tierra.

Las puso en hilos de colores y las colgó en el cuarto que Yamato usaba para componer música. Sobre su bajo, sobre sus libros de física, sobre su colección de películas.

Tenía veinticinco años, y la esperanza puesta todavía en grullas de papel.

Tenía dos mil grullas de papel a su haber, cuándo Aika, su pequeña beba de dos años, su canción de amor, fue a dar al hospital.

Que si la había expuesto al frío, que si había ingerido algo que no debía, que si le había quitado los ojos de encima tan sólo un segundo, que si en su familia había antecedentes de alergias o enfermedades graves…

Exámenes, exámenes, exámenes, y su niña rubia con ojos de cielo al borde de este mundo y del que viene.

Yamato la encontró con una tijera entre las manos, que le temblaban, y empapando los cuadraditos de papel con lágrimas que caían silenciosas y le pedían perdón.

Se le encogió el corazón mientras le quitaba las tijeras y la abrazaba con firmeza,

Sora lloró con sus casi veintiocho años y con toda una vida de grullas de papel.

Si tenía que hacer mil grullas de papel para cada persona que amaba iba a hacerlo y su hija, su cancioncita de mañanas y de tardes, no iba a ser la excepción.

Yamato nunca había hecho grullas de papel, ni origami ni se le daban bien las manualidades, pero insistió en quedarse con ella y aprender.

Cuándo llevaban mil, Sora quiso ponerlas en hilos dorados.

Como el Sol.

Como su Yamato y como su Aika.

Yamato la detuvo y negó despacio. Apartó sus propias grullas, arrugadas, desprolijas y de alas rotas. Le dijo que a el todavía le faltaban muchas para alcanzar las mil.

Sora lloró en silencio y con gratitud mientras su marido, el torpe Yamato Ishida, insistía en hacer mil grullas para su pequeña hijita que el veía tan parecida a Sora.

Cuándo alcanzaron las dos mil, y las pusieron en hilos dorados para la pequeña Aika, las colgaron juntos sobre la camita de su niña que no despertaba, y que parecía dormir intranquila.

Dos mil grullas de papel. Mil; eran perfectas y gráciles, se balanceaban con gracia en sus hilos dorados y velaban por la pequeña Aika en silencio. Las otras mil, arrugadas, de bordes irregulares y figura torcida, se agitaban con una brisa inexistente para arrullar a su pequeña protegida.

Sora creía en las grullas y Yamato creía en Sora.

Y los dos, los dos con las manos unidas y los corazones temblando, creían en su pequeña canción de amor.

.

.

.

Esto iba a ser parte de algo más largo, pero al final no me gustó la idea. Quise conservar esto, por que una palabra clave para mi, cuándo se trata de Sora, es Papiroflexia.

 **Senbazuru** son mil grullas de papel que están unidas con hilos. La creencia cuenta que al hacer esto, una grulla te concederá un deseo.


End file.
